


breathe me in and let me stay

by orphan_account



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really short and really fluffy fourtris oneshot about a rainy day and cuddles. x</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me in and let me stay

warmth. warmth is the first thing tris registers when she wakes, blonde hair spread across the stark white pillow like a crown of spun gold. there are soft blankets and worn, wrinkled sheets pooled around her.  
shifting slightly, she nudged tobias, sleepily burrowing in to his side. the patter of rain and the cool temperature of the room lulled her back to sleep, content.

maybe, for just a few more hours, they could pretend that everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own the characters, the shitty writing is all mine.


End file.
